I am What You Looked For
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: YAOI KaixRei After the 2nd World Championships Kai comes to understand a little bit more about Rei. Chapter 2 is finally up!Please Read&Review.
1. I am What you Looked For

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Okay this is just a one shot and my first ReixKai…surprising.

It's just based on the few last episodes of V-Force. It's been in my head for awhile. 

Enjoy!

**************************************************************************************

****

I am What you Looked For

Tyson had claimed World Champion once again. From everything that had happened in the past few days everyone was pretty well back to normal. 

The Bladebreakers had decided to party at Tyson's house. Well, those who wanted to party. The stoic team leader had disappeared from the room containing the party. Only the neko-jin observed this as always. He himself was enjoying himself, but also keeping Tyson and Max under control. He didn't care what they did as long as it wasn't out of the boundaries.

Rei wondered where their team leader had gone. He knew that Kai wasn't the most social person or the party type kind of guy, but he could at least hang around like last year's World Championship. _' I shouldn't talk though. After all I was in the hospital when they had the Bladebreakers victory party'_, he thought to himself watching Tyson and Max having sugar eating competitions. He looked around at the room. He was slightly annoyed with the mess the two had caused. Pop cans were lying on the ground, followed by chips and candy bags. Rei sighed at the mess and turned back to the card game he was playing with Kenny. He was surprised when Kenny asked him to play. He never thought Kenny would be one for games. So far Kenny had beaten him 5:2. Slightly embarrassing since he was the better player at cards on this team whenever he played. 

After finishing the game Rei left the room and went to walk around. Coming back Rei noticed it was really quiet. Entering the room Rei noticed that all three boys were sleeping on the ground. Laughing slightly to himself, he walked over to the corner which happened to be clean, and picked up the blankets. Walking back to the boys he covered each other. Now he looked around the room. The mess could not wait till morning. Sighing he got a garbage bag and started the gruesome mission.

*~*~*~

After an hour of picking up and sweeping Rei walked out to the back. Sitting himself down by the pond in Tyson's background he starred at the reflection of the moon and stars in the pond. After everything that had happened everything seemed perfect now. So concentrated on his thoughts he never noticed the hand that was placed on this shoulder until the last moment. Jumping slowly he turned and came to face his captain. 

"Do you always have to do that at the worst times?" Rei asked a smile playing on his face. 

Kai smirked and sat down beside Rei. They sat in silence content by each others presence. 

"You do to much for them."

"Huh?" Rei asked confused at Kai's suddenly question. Kai smiled at Rei and turned to face him. "You care too much for this team. Without you I don't think they would survive." ' Neither would I.' Kai said the last part in his mind. Rei blushed at Kai's comment. " You're probably right, but someone has to take care of them. The world would be in danger if they were ever left alone. I don't know why, it's just what I've always done. I've always been the one to take care of everyone." Rei said trying to hide his depressed sigh. Unfortunately Kai noticed. He pondered over what Rei had said just realizing something the first time. ' _He's never really had anyone looking out for him. He's always been the one looking out. He may seem to be joining the naïve group but it's really just a cover to watch over them.'_ Coming to this conclusion Kai's affection and need to comfort Rei grew. 

"You have me watching over you." Kai said placing a hand on Rei's shoulder. Rei looked up at Kai confused but it quickly turned to a loving smile. " I know." Rei said simply before falling into Kai's welcomed embrace. They sat there in peace. Rei's eyes were closed as he rested against Kai's chest and Kai's eyes were closed protecting and watching over the bundle he was holding.

Further back in the house someone watched the two as they sat there, a smile coming upon their face. ' Well Stan my man, you were right. Putting those two on the team did help them. Both looking for what each other had.' With a final glance he turned around and left the room, leaving the two alone.

************************************************************************************  
  
Okay, so yeah. There's my fic. Pretty good huh? LoL. J/K… don't know if it's good enough. I couldn't get it out of my head. Thank you once again.

Please(stress on please) Review!

Devlinn Reiko 


	2. Coming to terms

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Well I'm back with this story. At first it was going to be a one-shot but I had another idea.  
  
I know it may be a little weird with a few other characters entering...but bear with it. I'm going again for a original idea.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
*****************************************  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter Two – I am what you looked for  
  
The morning rays slowly touched the skin of the earth. As the rays touched all in their path they came towards the pond tinting the water. An image soon mirrored the surroundings. The image of two sleeping figures was reflected. Slowly one of the figures' eyes opened revealing a crimson orb. The other one followed. Kai blinked at the extreme light that came down on his face. He tried to move but found it a tiny bit difficult. He turned his head sideways seeing the pond in Tyson's yard. He also realized that he was lying on his back on the hard rocks that surrounded the pond. Groaning in frustration he failed to notice the weight on his stomach. Getting up and leaning on his elbows he looked down and smiled. A black-haired neko-jin had his head on Kai's stomach and was curled up tightly at Kai's side. Kai also noticed the slight vibrations that ran through his stomach. His face was filled with confusion before realization hit him.  
  
'Neko-jin. Must remember. Big house cat.' He mentally took note. He laid back down bringing a pale gloved hand to the ebony clump on his stomach. He started to wring his fingers through the silky, soft and exotic aromatic locks. Rei tensed in pleasure before relaxing. Slowly Kai felt the body move and he stopped his ministrations. Sitting up he was greeted by the sight of Rei looking semi-conscious. Yawning Rei opened his golden orbs and looked around. He turned back to Kai with a look of confusion.  
  
"What are we doing outside?" asked Rei. Kai sat up fully now looking at Rei.  
  
"You fell asleep on me and so did I except on the rocks." Said Kai, a slight hue decorating his cheeks.  
  
"Stupid but you paid the price. Your back will hurt for a while." Said Rei standing up giving Kai a hand.  
  
"Don't remind me what I do for you." Rei turned around to face Kai and smiled.  
  
"I know, and thank you. It meant a lot." Kai replied with an 'hn' before walking back into Tyson's dojo. Rei smiled and walked in after Kai.  
  
*****  
  
Kai and Rei had awakened the other Bladebreakers plus Kenny. They weren't surprised when Hilary stopped by glomping the boys still happy with their win (more so Tyson's win). Rei had cooked breakfast in courtesy for them all. They all gave their thanks to Rei and began to eat. After breakfast Tyson had tried to escape in vain, was captured.  
  
"Why do we have to train today? We won the Championship, again. What more do you want from us?" whined Tyson as he was literally dragged outside by Kai.  
  
"This training session is going to make up for your so-called 'cleaning abilities'." Answered Kai cold as usual but even grouchier with the sore back he had. The other four walked out behind them. When Hilary heard these words she turned to look back inside. Realization struck her.  
  
"I thought the place was tidier than usual. Clearly not Tyson's work. You do deserve this Tyson. I can only imagine the mess you alone made last night stuffing your face with your celebration's feast." Said Hilary hands on her hips and a glare at Tyson. Rei looked between them and stepped in before damage could be done.  
  
"Okay, okay, enough. How 'bout we train till lunch and than we can have the rest of the day off? Okay?" Kai shook his head.  
  
'Time to compromise.' Thought Rei.  
  
"We train till lunch, have a short break and then train till dinner." Said Kai solidly. Everybody groaned. Rei shook his head.  
  
"Okay what about training through lunch and stopping at 2:00pm?" asked Rei watching Tyson sink to the floor at the thought of his meeting with the kitchen and affair with cake being postponed. Kai noticed this and smirked.  
  
"All right. We train through lunch, but instead of 2:00, 2:30?"  
  
"Deal." Said Rei. Tyson's head shot up.  
  
"Two-thrity?!"  
  
"A lot can get done in that extra half hour. Now start training before I make it 3:00." Commanded Kai, watching the team race to their training spots. Rei lingered behind standing beside Kai. Rei looked at Kai briefly before taking his spot across from Kai. They launched their blades simultaneously. The two blades went the distance around before heading into a collision.  
  
"You know that you didn't have to punish them for the mess."  
  
"True but it would have been you cleaning up even if they promised." Answered Kai watching Dranzer. Rei looked up from watching Driger.  
  
"True again, but why did you do that then?" asked Rei,  
  
"You don't have to be looking after everybody 24/7. You have to give them responsibilities and also...." Kai stopped for a moment "....you should let someone look after you once in awhile." Answered Kai. Rei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This is coming from you? Mr-I-don't-need-anybody?" Kai looked at Rei slightly angry. Rei noticed and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot what you said last night." Said Rei realizing the he was contradicting Kai. Kai stayed focused, eyes on Dranzer. Dranzer took a wide swing before colliding with Driger sending him at Rei's feet. Jumping into the dish he picked up Dranzer, wincing slightly at the back pain. He then stood looking up at Rei. Rei looked down uncomfortable with Kai standing lower than him.  
  
"I did mean it." Was all Kai said before stepping out of the dish and walked over to watch Max and Tyson's match. Rei sighed and looked down at Driger. He scrunched up his nose in disgust.  
  
"Look at you! You're a mess. No wonder you didn't even give a scratch. Let's go get Kenny to clean you up." He walked over to where Kenny and Hilary were sitting.  
  
"I got work for you to do Chief." Said Rei handing Kenny Driger.  
  
'What did you do to him? I fixed him just two days ago!" Kenny said turning Driger in his hands. Rei laughed and scratched the back of his head. Though unnoticed Kenny's eyes narrowed at Rei attempt to tell the truth.  
  
"Well yesterday before the tournament I went and took Driger out for a little practice. I kind of over did it, but I wanted to be ready in case Tyson lost." Explained Rei taking a seat with distance between him and Kenny.  
  
"Where did you take him?"  
  
"Places." Said Rei, not wanting to tell him the entire truth. Kenny sighed and got up to go get his kit from inside the dojo. He came back, sat down and started the take the mess that was Driger apart. Rei turned around so that he could watch Tyson and Max train as well as Kai who was criticizing them. Rei smiled at the scene glad that they weren't competing anymore.  
  
The day had gone by quickly. Practice was over by the time the sun was high in the sky. As soon as practice had finished all except for Kai raced into the dojo for lunch; Tyson drooling as the sandwiches were made. After everybody had eaten they all ventured out. Kenny went back home to modify Driger and Dragoon; Max and Tyson headed down to Max's shop, eager to look at the new shipments Max's mom had sent; Hilary had gone off downtown, and Rei decided to wander around, hoping that he might find Kai.  
  
He walked down to the park hoping that Kai would be there. With nothing but a bunch of fan-crazed kids Rei decided to look somewhere else. Walking along the paths and paved trails, he soon came to the sandy, scarce beach. Rei slipped off his shoes deciding to walk the length of the beach at the shore where the water met the sand. Walking along he felt the rays of the sun on his skin, the mud between his toes and the cool water sweep over his feet. Overall he was not uncomfortable at all. He was peaceful and in a world of tranquility. He decided to enjoy the time while looking for Kai. He spent most of the afternoon walking the length of the beach strip. Coming down to the cove he realized that the sun was starting to set. Squinting his eyes, in the distance he saw a figure sitting on the sand near the cove and a bit further from the waters. Smiling he slowly approached the figure, not rushing but not lacking.  
  
He walked across the now warm sand, not caring that the particles stuck to his wet feet. He approached the figure and his smiled deepened as he found Kai. Standing next to Kai he sat down beside him and put a hand on the pale shoulder. Kai turned his head slightly acknowledging Rei's presence.  
  
"Have you been down here all afternoon?" asked the neko-jin concern in his voice. Kai shook his head, his bangs flowing with the movement.  
  
"Not all afternoon. I got here a little while ago." Answered Kai. Rei noticed the different tone in Kai's voice. Turning to face him he brought his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs and placed his chin on top of his knees.  
  
"What's wrong Kai?"  
  
"Did you believe me when said that 'I did mean it' earlier today?" asked Kai hesitantly. Rei lifted his head.  
  
"You think that I don't believe you? Why do you think that?" asked Rei shocked and a bit hurt that Kai still didn't trust him. Kai was silent for a while; mentally battling whether or not to speak. Deciding he turned his head to Rei.  
  
"Because nobody ever believes me when I say something from my heart." Said Kai in a whisper. Rei stared at Kai before launching himself onto Kai in a death grip.  
  
"Well I'm that one in a million person. I believe you what you said even though my reaction my not have been what you expected. Nevertheless I believe you with my heart." Said Rei; his eyes were closed and a smile was on his face as he hugged Kai. Kai's face was a face of shock and confusion before it turned into a content and happy face. One that was meant for Rei and Rei only. Gathering his arms he wrapped them around Rei, pulling the neko-jin to sit in front of him. Embracing each other they both were blind to the two figures that approached them. Shadows were cast upon Rei and Kai causing them both to turn there heads. When Kai saw the faces he tightened his grip on Rei slightly.  
  
"Hello again. Hope we didn't spoil the moment." Kai's eyes darkened for a moment.  
  
'What do you want King and Queen?" King and Queen both smirked at this. Pushing his alabaster bangs out of his face King looked down upon the too.  
  
"What? We can't stroll down the beach? And since when was your name printed here?" answered Queen.  
  
"Just this minute." All three turned to the neko-jin who was grinning. Their eyes turned to the writing in the sand which read 'Kai's beach.' No matter what side everyone was on, they all cracked up in laughs (Kai smirked).  
  
"Quick thinking." Said King. "Come on Queen. We're leaving." Said King walking away. Queen looked at them before following.  
  
"You know how obvious it was, don't you Kai? Luckily no one used it to their advantage." She said catching up with King. Kai and Rei watched them go down the beach. Rei turned his head to look at Kai. Kai did as well.  
  
"Would someone really have done so?" asked Rei peering into Kai's crimson orbs. Kai closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.  
  
"There are a few who would, though they're dealing with me, so it would be difficult." Said Kai smirking. Rei smiled and was greeted by the velvet feel of Kai's lips on his. Opening their eyes from the gentle and quick kiss Rei snuggled against Kai's chest looking out into the abyss. Kai placed his chin on Rei's head watching as well.  
  
"You know, for all this, someone deserves a back massage tonight. I think Kai deserves a back massage." Said Kai earning a nod from Rei.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
*****************************************************  
  
It's finished! I hope you like this. It's actually not angst compared to my other fics.  
  
I might do another chapter if I get good feedback.  
  
Please review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


End file.
